thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Becker
Emma Becker is a main character, main protagonist of The Lying Game. She is a 17 year old foster child, who's spent nearly her whole life in the foster system. Until she met her twin sister Sutton Mercer. After she goes to meet her she gets thrown into Sutton's life. Emma currently lives in the Mercer house with Sutton's sister Laurel, and her adopted parents Ted and Kristin. She has a on-off romantic relationship with Ethan Whitehorse, a 17 year old who also secretly dated Sutton and may still have feelings for her as well. Emma was determined to have Ethan be proven innocent, even though he cheated with Sutton. It's caused them to break up and Emma to be more distant to her twin. Emma has a strange relationship with Thayer Rybak, Mads' older brother that may blossom more in Season Two. She attends Arroyo High School as Sutton, she's known as the most popular girl in school. Emma is also very good at tennis. Although Sutton wasn't, Emma has improved her image as a "star" athlete. Emma is also very intelligent and passes all her classes with straight A's. Growing up Emma always wanted to get out of the foster system and get in a good college. In her old life, she never imagined going to a high school dance, having a boyfriend, being popular, or even having a real family that loves her. Except they don't call her by her real name, or even know who she even is. They think she's Sutton, which makes Emma wonder if they'll accept her if and when they discover who she really is. Sutton promises her that when they discover her identity they'll never accept her but she has nothing but hope. Her real identity is revealed to only a few people, Ethan, Thayer, Mads and Lexi. Alec knows about Emma along with Rebecca. Although she doesn't know that they know. She can be rather vulnerable, although she does possess a strong-willed, determined, passionate and fiery streak. Ethan states he can tell the difference between Sutton and Emma when he kisses them, No one else can tell the difference between them because they just think Sutton's starting to get back into her old ways. Emma often struggles with her secret about being Sutton's twin and almost slipes up every once and a while. She is the daughter of Rebecca Sewell, which she doesnt know, but Sutton does. She is portrayed by Alexandra Chando. Emma is considered a member of the Mercer Family. Life in Nevada In Nevada, Emma had lived with many foster families, her current one before she took Sutton's place was with her foster mom, Clarice, and her perverted foster brother Travis. She also had her best friend Lexi Samuel in Neveda with her. In the Pilot, we see that Emma had been in touch with her long-lost twin. Sutton, before she took a trip to Paris for the summer. When, one day, Clarice is missing $500 dollars along with a Bruce Willis autograph, Travis immediately blames Emma. Emma tries to convice Clarice that Travis did it. Travis tells his mom to search Emma's bag, where she finds her hundred dollar autograph by Bruce Willis. Clarice calls the police. When she goes outside to talk to them, Travis proposes a deal to Emma: sleep with him, and he'll make the cops leave. Emma knocks Travis out and runs away. After calling Sutton, Emma takes a bus to Phoenix. Life in Arizona / Season One The series begins with Emma jogging around her neighborhood an goes to her temporary foster home to her pervy foster brother Travis who constantly tries to sleep with her, and her cruel foster mother Clarice who's just using Emma to get money. In her room Sutton calls her and starts a video chat with her, Emma asks when can she see her in person, Sutton tells her they'll be together soon and that she needs to find her birth parents. Later that day when Travis tries to seduce Emma, Clarice calls them into the house. Clarice is furious because he money is missing. Travis frames Emma and tells his mom to look in Emma's bag. Clarice finds a hundred dollor bill signed by Bruce Willis. Clarice leave to call the police. Travis tells Emma he'll get the police to leave, if she puts out. Emma whacks Travis with her tennis rackett and flees to Pheonix where Sutton lives. When Emma arrives in Pheonix, Sutton asks her pose has her for a couple days, while she travels to L.A. following a new lead on their birthmother. Emma agrees and Sutton leaves for L.A. Emma meets Sutton's adoptive parents, sister Laurel , boyfriend Luke Coburn, and friends Madeline Rybak and Charlotte Chamberlin. At school, she confronts a boy named Ethan Whitehorse, who she thinks is stalking her. Later she catches Luke cheating with Nisha Randall, Sutton's nemesis. The two girls argue and Emma punches Nisha. Ethan confronts Emma about not being Sutton. She denies it. He kisses her and immediately knows that he is right. Emma goes to the cabin where Sutton said to meet her. Ethan is there instead. Ethan tells her that he is Sutton's secret boyfriend and that he knows about Sutton's birthparent search. Sutton does not show up. Emma returns home and the police tell her someone broke in and her laptop is gone. Emma and Ethan become friends. He is the only one who knows her secret identity and she starts to develop feelings for him because they become close. Ethan says he is deeply in love with Sutton. Sutton videochats with Ethan and confronts her about not telling that switched places with her twin. Sutton then asks how Ethan figured it out and he tells her that he knew when he kissed Emma. Sutton gets very tense, reminds him that she's his girlfriend, and tells him that she loves him. Ethan says that he loves her too. ]]Homecoming time comes. Emma runs for homecoming queen against Nisha, only because Nisha exposed Mads' relationship with her dance teacher, Eduardo. Ethan gives Emma secret dance lessons. Emma begs Ethan to come to homecoming, but Ethan says he doesn't want to go. Uuntil Sutton reveals that she never planned on going public with her relationship. He ends their videochat in anger and shows up at the homecoming dance wearing a tux. Emma is awarded homecoming queen The whole school stares in disbelief, as the local bad boy dances with "Sutton" and then kisses her in front of the whole school. Emma says that they can't date and it's wrong, but after anoher kiss she changes her mind. Sutton sees the homecoming pictures and is furious, because she doesn't feel they are broken up. She is staying with Thayer (Mads older techie brother). Sutton knows that he has a crush on her, so she uses him. She sleeps with him without caring for him and he is hurt. Thayer kicks Sutton out of his house. Ethan videochats with Sutton and officially breaks up with her. Emma finds out that Sutton and Thayer had sex. She doesn't tell Ethan for days 3 days, so Ethan starts to not trust Emma. Emma said she hid it because she didn't want the same thing to happen to her as happened to Thayer - she wanted to make sure their relationship was real. Ethan gets over it, but at this point Emma is doesn't trust that he is over Sutton. Sutton is very angry at Emma for stealing her boyfriend and tells her she is returning home to take her life back. Emma decides to leave town, but Ethan begs her to stay. On the twins' 17th birthday, Emma decides to stay because she loves her new life and Ethan. Sutton has arrived home on her birthday and sets up a romantic meeting with Ethan. When Sutton (as Emma) videocalls Ethan, he tells her that he is in love with her and that he never loved Sutton. Sutton (as Emma) tells Ethan to meet her at the cabin, where she kisses him passionately. He instantly realizes that he is kissing Sutton. Emma arrives at the cabin to see this kiss. Sutton agruges that Emma stole her life and her boyfriend and demands that she get out of town. Sutton exits for her family birthday party and Ethan tells Emma that she needs to stay, confess her existance, and live the life she always wanted with her real twin sister. Emma feels guilty for everything she did to Sutton's life already and decides to skip town, leaving Ethan heartbroken. Emma calls her old girlfriend Lexi in Nevada, who tells her to stay also and gives her the same advice as Ethan. Emma decides to lister to her friends and go to Sutton's birthday bash. She finds Ethan first and they kiss passionately again. Meanwhile Sutton is driving to her birthday bash and a person jumps out of the backseat. Sutton screams, loses control of the car, and drives into a lake. She tries to escape the sinking car. When Sutton doesn't come home, Emma is worried. She decides to tell everyone that she is not Sutton and hope the the Mercer family will adopt her. Right before she is about to spill her secret, a dark figure appears at the door outside. Emma assumes it is Sutton, but the dark figure rush es away distracting the conversation. Emma goes after the figure and mom follows. It's who she thought was Annie Hobbs (suspected birthmother). Kristin recognizes her as Annie Sewell, who goes by Rebecca now. Sutton's car is found at the bottom of the lake and Emma believes Sutton is dead. Emma recieves a gift wrapped in white paper and black bow which is a piece of Sutton's dress with a note "Keep on being Sutton... or you're next." Ethan and Thayer think Sutton's playing one of her Lying Games on Emma. Later in the beroom, Thayer tells Emma and Ethan that he suspects Annie Hobbs killed Sutton. Then Sutton comes through the window... Emma, Sutton, Ethan, and Thayer go to the cabin to talk. They conclude that her car wreck wasn''t an accident because of the note Emma recieved. Sutton cut on her head in the accident, so Emma is told to keep playing Sutton, until it heals. ''Sutton almost gets caught by Kristin during this time because Sutton is moody around family. Emma tells Sutton she shouldn't take what she has for granted. Emma leaves with the Mercer's to go to the banquet. Sutton texts that someone broke into the house. Kristin see's Sutton's and her wound at the house, so Emma is sent to the cabin until further notice. While Suttona nd Ethan are at school, Emma and Thayer bond. Ethan and Sutton realize Derek was the snake that Annie was talking about. Emma takes Sutton's place again. They see him. Later Derek turns up dead. Ethan is pinned for murder. Ethan and Sutton escape together. After telling Mads the truth about the twins and murder attempt, Mads and Thayer work together to prove Ethan innocent. Someone saw Alec there and there is an incriminating photo. Sutton tells Emma that Ethan and she slept together when they escped together. She also tells Ethan that Emma slept with Thayer while they were gone. Emma and Ethan break up again after he admits he kissed Sutton. Kristin thinks Ted cheated with Rebecca. The kids all try to figure out if Rebecca knows anything about Alec's where abouts on the night of Derek's murder. Emma fails to get Rebecca to admit that Alec killed Derek, but Sutton and Rebecca plotted Alec's imprisonment already. Rebecca is the twin's birth mom. Season Two In The Revengers, Emma and Laurel go to Alec's court date with Mads and Thayer. Emma follows Mads into the bathroom and tells Mads, she's planning on confronting Alec. Sutton is hidding in the court bathroom and Emma gets nervous because Rebecca walks in and its dangerous is they want to stay under cover. Alec gives her a wink that he is in the know and Thayer says he is dangerous even behind bars. Emma confronts Alec and tries to find answers, we think she is starting to doubt whether he killed Derek. Alec tells her not to trust Sutton but holds his cards making her nervous. Thayer again tells her not to trust him, but Alec gets that best of Thayer, Emma, and Mads when he talks to them from jail - splitting all allegiances. Emma is trying to get over Ethan, even though she has feelings for him, she's dating Thayer. Ethan is still in love with Emma and not seeing anyone. Sutton makes it clear that she wants to date Ethan since Emma is seeing Thayer, even though she knows Emma is still has feelings for him. Sutton slowly feeds Ethan information that Emma is over him and she is the one to trust and care for him now. Thayer is clear that he is falling for Emma and Emma says she feels he is the only person she can trust. In Cheat, Play, Love, Emma gives Sutton her blessing to be with Ethan. She convinces Ted that he and Kristin can see a marriage counselor to work out there problems. She makes is clear that Thayer is the only person who has been true to her and then returns to a upset Thayer who has just been mentally abused by Mads who told him that he and Alec fight all the time because Alec is not his biological dad. Emma kisses Thayer making her relationship with him official. In Advantage Sutton, Sutton challenges Emma to a game of tennis and whoever wins gets to stay at the Mercer house while the loser stays at the cabin and can't leave. But learning that Alec being released from jail causes Thayer to flee back to L.A. Emma forfeits losing to Sutton. Emma says goodbye to Thayer and ends up having to stay at the cabin. Personality Emma, unlike Sutton, is selfless. She cares about her friends and treats them better then Sutton ever did. She cares about the Mercers, even though they're not family, but Emma likes to think of them as such. Relationships Ethan Whitehorse go to Emma and Ethan. We first see Ethan wandering around Sutton's home after Emma took her place. She confronts him on the first day of school, accusing him of stalking her, but he just walks away. Emma sees him again later outside Nisha's house when he gets into her car and kisses her out of the blue. That's when he figures out that she's not Sutton. She insists that she's Sutton, but he says that he and Sutton have been seeing each other the past year and he'd know if she really were Sutton. When he catches Emma looking for Sutton at the cabin where they were supposed to change back, she finally admits the truth. It turns out Sutton had already told Ethan about her (Sutton's) search for the girls' birth parents, but even he didn't know that she had a twin, let alone that they'd changed places. Emma and Ethan soon develope feelings for each other and fall in love. Thayer Rybak go to Emma and Thayer. Thayer is Madeline's brother. Sutton stays with him and Emma finds out. After Thayers return to Scottsdale Thayer and Emma become friends. Also, there is a spark between Thayer and Emma which Ethan and Sutton seems to find. They become close freinds as they dwelve deeper into the mystery of Sutton's dissapearence, and Derek's murder. Thayer shows that he's been developing feelings for Emma, Emma may have the same, but her love for Ethan is there as well. At Alec and Rebecca's wedding Emma and Thayer share a passionate hug after Alec's arrest. In Season Two, Thayer and Emma have been growing closer and closer. He is starting to be really protective of Emma. When Emma goes and see Alec he gets angry with her tells her that Alec is messing with her head . Thayer then goes to see Alec and tells him to stop messing with Emma head. Alec had said something to Thayer making him think about him and Emma. Emma sees how Thayer is acting weird and asks him about it. First, he says nothings wrong but then decide to tell her about what Alec had said. He then says that he wasnt playing a game with her that his feeling for her is real. She admits she feels the same way. In Cheat Play Love Emma and thayer are seen jogging. Emma tells Thayer that she went to Alec again and Thayer Say he knows he saw her name on the sign-up sheet. Later on in the episode Thayer and emma show up at Jordans party together. Thayer and Emma tries to talk to Mads but she doesnt want to talk to them. Mads then reveals that Alec is not really Thayers dad and he tells Emma that he needs some air. Emma is frantically searching for thayer when ethan walks up to her. They began to argure. Emma tells Ethan that Thayer has always been there for her and that she trust him and Ethan gets mad and asks her is she going to lose her virginity to Thayer and she say that it isnt his bussiness anymore and goes to find thayer .She asks thayer what mads said was true . Thayer tells her the whole story and Emma takes his hand and Thayer tells her not to be sorry for her and she say that not what she felt and they kiss. Sutton Mercer go to Emma and Sutton. Sutton and Emma's relationship started after they found each other. They barley know eachother and yet were close at first. Laurel Mercer Go to Emma and Laurel Laurel is Sutton's adoptive sister. Her birth, ten months after the Mercers adopted Sutton, was a surprise, and as their mom said, it was "supposed to be impossible." She notices the differences between Emma and Sutton the most, such as when Emma ate pancakes and let Laurel drive Sutton's car, though she seemingly doesn't suspect the switch. Sutton was very mean to Laurel,making the sisters almost enemies. Emma repaired the bond,making her and Laurel very close. Madeline Rybak Madeline is one of Sutton's closest friends. Madeline has a brother named Thayer, who ran away to their mom just before the summer began and gets uncomfortable when talking about him. She lives alone with her neglecting father, who along with Ted, is dead set on not letting Sutton uncovering the past secrets. Emma tells Mads that she is not Sutton. And she is her twin sister. Char Chamberlin Char is one of Sutton's best friends. Emma creates a tight bond with Char,even tighter than Char and Sutton's bond,though Char thinks Emma is Sutton. Char plans Sutton's homecoming queen campaign. Emma finds out that Char is her and Sutton's cousin. Luke Coburn Luke Coburn was Sutton's supposed "boyfriend," until Emma finds out that Sutton was seeing Ethan in secret. Emma broke up with him at Nisha's party because she had caught the two kissing at the tennis courts. He admitted he'd been seeing Nisha the whole summer because he felt ignored by Sutton, but he was going to end it with Nisha. Nisha Randall Nisha is Sutton and Emma's rival and was challenged by Emma to a tennis match at school. Nisha has apparently beaten her before, accusing Sutton of faking a knee injury. After Emma defeats her in tennis, she catches Nisha kissing Luke and confronts her at her own party. At the party, Nisha makes a snide remark about Sutton (Emma) being a wannabe and says that even her biological mother didn't want a freak like her. This puts some salt in the wound for Emma, who then slaps Nisha so hard that she falls to the ground. Emma tells Nisha she was sorry for getting out of hand later in "Being Sutton," which startles her, and she replies kissing Sutton's now ex-boyfriend as payback for a prank Sutton pulled on her last year. Physical Appearence Emma is Sutton's twin sister; known by only a small few characters in the show. Emma is very beautiful, and has an oval shaped face and beautiful features and structure. Emma's hair like Sutton's is shoulder length, and is dark brown. She keeps her hair straight but occasionally curls it for occasions while prentending to be Sutton. Emma used to be more casual, and sporty, She used to not wear allot of makeup. When she was put in Sutton's life, she dresses more fashionable, and high maintenance and more seductive. Just like Rebecca, she carries a lot of charisma. Appearences Season One *Pilot *Being Sutton *Double Dibs *Twinsense and Sensibility *Over Exposed *Bad Boys Break Hearts *Escape from Sutton Island *Never Have I Ever *Sex, Lies, and Hard Knocks High *East Of Emma *O Twin, Where Art Thou? *When We Dead Awaken *Pleased to Meet Me *Black and White and Green All Over *Dead Man Talking *Reservation for Two *No Country for Young Love *Not Guilty As Charged *Weekend of Living Dangerously *Unholy Matrimony Season Two *The Revengers *Cheat, Play, Love *Advantage Sutton *A Kiss Before Lying Emma's Perspective Trivia *Before Alexandra Chando got her dual role of Emma/Sutton. She tried out for "The Vampire Diaries" for the role of Elena which later turned out to be a dual role of Katherine/Elena. Ironically Emma is considered the "Elena" of The Lying Game. *She keeps her hair straight, but sometimes she curls it for special occasions. Like the dual role of Katherine/Elena on "Vampire Diaries" Gallery Gallery:Emma Becker Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonist Category:Student Category:People Who Know of Emma/Sutton Category:Sibling Category:Twin